


Patch up my Heart

by Bandicoot



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batjokes, Bruce is a flustered mess, Fluff, John's a flirt, Juce, M/M, band aid bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: How I expected the 'dressing the wound' scene would go in episode 5 (vigilante route), but carried on writing and turned this into an alternative scene.





	Patch up my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up in a few hours at a ridiculous time, so some of it might not be great. I just really wanted to write how I wanted the scene to go.
> 
> Italics = Bruce's inner thoughts/what he's thinking.

The last time Bruce saw John was head first over the side of the Gotham Bridge, watching the man laugh as the cold waters below awaited him. The sound of cars crackling under the attack of fire, the sirens, the demanding voices that belonged to members of the Agency... Bruce almost couldn't hear them, as John's uncertain fate was all Bruce could think about, and for the next two weeks, was all he could think about.

 

Hearing John's long overdue voicemail probably meant he could sleep a little easier tonight, despite the fact that this meant Batman was required, after John said that he was tired of hiding, grabbing the attention of the Agency. Bruce too.

 

John had as much love for the Agency as one has stepping on needles, and Bruce could understand why. Surprise still struck him however when he witnessed a few Agents attempting to kill John's little crew. Even he wasn't safe from their shock pistols as they tried to take him out. Bruce felt nothing but gratitude towards John when he finally decided to show. John had clearly been busy with his whole getup. His cape, his hair, his version of a Batarang, and even a grappling hook. John had grown so much in so little time. It was honestly impressive.

 

After the fight with Bane, Bruce's arm required first aid due to a deadly venom that cut deep into his flesh. Again, John had saved his life from the overgrown luchador, and from more Agents. Bruce was relieved to escape death from either one of them, and being able to see Alfred again. John was over the moon to meet the butler, eager to please him and show his loyalty to Bruce, babbling on about how he collected tabloid photos of Bruce for years. The thought of that made Bruce a little uneasy, though there was some flattery there too.

 

Removing the damaged arm piece to his Batsuit revealed the venom wound, much to John's disgust. Bane wasn't kidding when he said that Waller had made improvements.

 

“I'll take care of stapling the wound,” Bruce told Alfred, as a tray of medical supplies arrived at his side. “Can you--?”

 

“I'll prepare the compress,” Alfred replied, leaving Bruce alone with his task.

 

Bruce inspected the wound a little more before noticing that John was standing in front of him. He looked up to address his friend, who wore what looked like real concern on his face.

 

“You okay, John?” Bruce asked.

 

His eyes followed John's as he watched his friend kneel down, his gaze then being diverted to the soft touch on his hand. He remained silent as John too inspected the wound. Bruce was about to speak, but John beat him to it.

 

“Let me help you with that, buddy.”

 

Wink.

 

_Shit._

 

He wished he'd left his cowl on now, but he couldn't have known that John was going to do this. Bruce made a mental note that the cowl had another use now, as he watched John pick up the forceps.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, John? I'm quite capable of handling it myself,” Bruce stated, somewhat hoping John would back down. John was right there, holding his hand, wanting to perform first aid on him. This wasn't happening.

 

“No no, please Bruce, let me do this? I wanna help. You're my best buddy after all. I'll do good. Pleeeeease?”

 

That did it.

 

The pleading expression on John's face couldn't be denied. Gotham was known for its crime, and right now, denying John would be doing just that. Bruce gave John a weak smile.

 

“Okay. Just be careful.”

 

John had to laugh.

 

“Oh c'mon, Bruce, I'm not about to mess this up when the stakes are so high. You're too important...”

 

Bruce gapped at him slightly, making yet another mental note that he should get his batsuit to miraculously form a cowl around his face at will. He was hoping John wouldn't notice the slight redness in his cheeks, and if he did, to hope John would put it down to the adrenaline caused by their recent brawl with Bane. Bruce allowed John to remove the crystallized venom from his wound, actively avoiding eye contact as the task was carried out. The less chance of John catching on what was really happening, the better. Bruce fixed his eyes onto Alfred's back instead, but his attention was quickly brought back when he heard John humming. Bruce cursed himself when their eyes met briefly, immediately losing the battle of who would look away first.

 

But John was a watcher.

 

Bruce heard the solid venom clink as it hit the bowl. This was taking too long, but he had to see it through.

 

“This is gonna hurt, Bruce,” John warned him.

 

“I know. Just get it over and done with.”

 

_Yes, please hurry up!_

 

A splash of disinfectant a top his wound had Bruce hissing, his arm involuntarily trying to escape John's grasp. Or was some of it voluntarily? Bruce wanted to find some comfort by looking at John's face again.

 

_Stop looking at him!_

 

John was greeted with baring teeth and an unpleasant stare that almost made John want to run.

 

“Sorry, Bruce...”

 

Discomfort turned into guilt.

 

“It's okay, John, there's no way that wouldn't have hurt. You're doing great.”

 

John's eyes lit up.

 

“Really!?”

 

_Cute._

 

It was impossible not to return the smile. Nor was it possible to not look at each other in any other way they did. Someone had to do something to avoid something they would potentially regret. Unfortunately, none of them had the urge to do the sensible thing. John watched Bruce's eyes hastily search for nothing. Bruce just wanted to disappear, but he also never wanted this to end.

 

_Do something, John! Anything!_

 

John moved his face closer, getting a better look at the billionaire, his eyes now slightly squinting, his gaze roaming on every inch of Bruce's face. He just needed a sign, some intensive, wilfully hoping that Bruce would give him something. A glance at Bruce's lips, and then back at his eyes.

 

Bruce licked his lips.

 

_Oh no..._

 

“John...” It was barely a whisper, but Bruce still didn't appreciate the panic in his voice.

 

“Brucie...” John's voice was like silk.

 

_Alfred's right there!_

 

“John, the stapler,” Bruce blurted out like it was a single word.

 

_Damnit!_

 

John was brought back to the task at hand, namely, that Bruce's gash was still exposed.

 

“Oh, of course!”

 

The air was filled with an inescapable awkward tension that neither of them wished they had created.

 

_Maybe if Alfred wasn't here..._

 

None of them said a word until Bruce's wound was stapled up.

 

“There you go, buddy, good as new!” John beamed.

 

Bruce inspected John's craftsmanship.

 

“Looks good. Thanks, John.”

 

“Hey Alfie, I did good didn't I?”

 

Alfred turned to greet them, giving the arm a quick glance over.

 

“Very good. I hope you're not looking to replace me?”

 

John let out one of his infamous laughs.

 

“Don't worry Alfred, there'll still be plenty of dusting for you,” Bruce teased.

 

“I can barely contain myself, Master Bruce.”

 

John and Bruce allowed Alfred to see to the dressing to finish things up. Bruce relished in some of the comfort the compress provided. With the job done, they sought to move ahead with their next plan, whatever that was.

 

“Hey, Alfie?”

 

Alfred chose to not correct John on that nickname choice.

 

“Yes, John?”

 

Bruce and Alfred both watched John awkwardly bring one of his hands to the back of his head, rubbing in anticipation. He glanced at Bruce, then back at Alfred.

 

“Can you give me and Bruce a moment?”

 

Bruce tried to not look horrified, but Alfred caught wind of it.

 

“Of course. I'll just be around the corner.” He nodded, leaving the two younger men to their own devices.

 

Bruce felt his hand being grabbed as he was pulled around another corner, further away from any potential prying eyes from the butler.

 

“John, what are you--?”

 

A finger on his lips. Bruce dared not move in fear that he might collapse.

 

“Your arm is stapled up now...”

 

The undeniable purr in John's voice didn't go unnoticed. He removed his finger, waiting for Bruce to answer. A few moments passed between them, doing nothing other than looking at each other, and not looking at each other.

 

“Yeah... all better now.”

 

Bruce allowed John's face to inch closer, before giving permission with a nod. He let John take the lead, his lips barely grazing his own with unforgivable temptation.

 

“Brucie...”

 

John deliberate slowness was driving Bruce crazy.

 

“John, please...”

 

Bruce's plea didn't go on deaf ears, as John finally closed the gap with unacceptable tenderness.

 

John heard a content sigh escape Bruce's lungs, while also noticing Bruce's eagerness to speed things up. So what reason should he deny that? It wouldn't last long though, on account of Alfred was waiting around the corner. When they finished, John couldn't help but giggle.

 

“Did I ever tell you that you are super handsome?” John asked.

 

“Just that one time.”

 

John straightened himself up, as did Bruce.

 

“Come on, don't want to keep your butler waiting.”

 


End file.
